


To Prodigious Lengths

by cricketsong1985



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bottom Alucard, How Do I Do Cocktober?, Intoxication, Kinktober 2020, Large Cock, M/M, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 02, Shameless Smut, Sypha likes to watch, Top Trevor, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricketsong1985/pseuds/cricketsong1985
Summary: Dracula is dead, time has passed, and life for Trevor has become surprisingly normal. If you consider living with an insatiable, oversexed, spoiled half-vampire with an inhuman demand for fucking to be normal, anyway. When Sypha re-discovers the book of penis spells, Trevor can’t help but be intrigued at the possibility of keeping up with Alucard. One night, after too much to drink and not enough to do the three of them decide to break it out and have a look at what Trevor’s perverted ancestors stowed away between its pages. Alcohol and magic certainly should not be mixed…I guess in October we all just post porn? Okay!
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Trevor Belmont | Alucard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	To Prodigious Lengths

**Author's Note:**

> Things happen in my brain, I dunno... it got weird. I honestly wrote this mostly for my own amusement.

**To Prodigious Lengths**

It was a terrible idea. Sypha always had terrible ideas when she had too much to drink. Trevor got all the flack for being weak against the bottle, but it was the mage they should have been worried about the whole time. She was fucking diabolical after one cider too many and tonight she was at least four ciders in. Or was it five? He’d lost count after Alucard had sagged onto the sofa beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, leaning his blonde head against him and mumbling something about him being warm.

The dhampir was a cheap drunk, _that_ had never been in question. He knew it, they knew it, but he’d still endeavored to keep up with them since the batch of spiced beverage went down like juice and was pleasantly crisp on the tongue. For an intimidating creature of the night Alucard was certainly not fitting the bill by this point. His cheeks were flushed and he was lolling against Trevor with a silly smile, looking about as scary as a kitten with a bow tied around its neck.

Trevor had been sneaking shots of scotch in between sipping on the seasonal apple drink because he was rather accustomed to being half in the bag and he didn’t want the other two getting too far ahead of him. He was sagged into the expensive cushions of the sofa in one of the numerous sitting rooms in the castle and had one hand in Alucard’s hair, resulting in encouraging noises of pleasure as he scratched his scalp absently with the hand not holding his fancy crystal glass. Everything in the castle was fancy, it wasn’t just the Prince of Darkness himself. Trevor was so out of place in the ridiculous lap of luxury that he worried about wrecking things by accident sometimes, but fortunately quality was sturdy too, and he had yet to accidentally snap the stem off a glass or knock a priceless artifact from its overwrought pedestal. Probably helped that the whole place was made by stupidly powerful vampires.

Sypha was cackling to herself on the sofa across from them, her glass tilting alarmingly in her hand as her attention was diverted to the images in a book she’d been threatening to bring out for weeks. The Belmont Hold was a trove of invaluable secrets and tomes, a priceless collection of knowledge and magic. Of _course_ there was a magic book about penises. Of _course_ Sypha thought now was the perfect time to bring it out so they could laugh at the silly illustrations and preposterous collection of foolish enchantments and dime-store amusements. Where had the book even come from? Some perverted Belmont along the way had obviously been more than a little preoccupied with sex, because the names of the spells and their supposed effects were mostly along the lines of increasing size or hardness or stamina. Trevor kept imagining some poor Belmont showing up at Dracula’s castle with a boner sticking out of the front of his breeches and threatening to fuck Dracula to death. He snorted to himself, making both Alucard and Sypha look at him.

“What? Fuck off both of you. Jesus Alucard sit up, you’re laying on me.”

“Oh let him Trev, look how cute he is all snuggled onto you,” Sypha cooed in a gross mocking voice that made Trevor shoot her a glare.

Things had been… weird after they killed Drac. At first it had been mostly depressing and shitty, but as the months went by an odd peace had settled over their lives. While Trevor found himself more bored than anything, he had to admit there was something nice about not sleeping in the dirt, and about not having to keep an eye out for night creatures and demons every time he took a piss. He was getting used to it, albeit slowly. Peace was new. It took time to adjust.

Alucard had proven to be an amazing cook, and he regularly prepared meals that were _actually_ fit for royalty.

He also acted like royalty, whether he realized it or not. He did nothing but lounge about in finery like a spoiled cat with gilded claws. He lazed in luxurious baths and wore silk robes and frilly nightgowns; he tried to give Trevor lessons on etiquette for fuck’s sake. _Etiquette_! As if he cared which fork was for salad and which was for dessert! Trevor had punched him in the face, and that whole afternoon had degenerated into a drawn out scuffle that ended with Alucard’s perfect pampered ass in the air and his claws raking across some astronomically expensive carpet made of virgin pubic hair or whatever, while Trevor schooled him in some etiquette of his own.

Sypha seemed to love that they were both acting like a pair of horny teenagers and that most days came to a close with one of them on top of the other. She even joined in a few times, and had opted to watch more than once.

Alucard was insatiable. He looked like sex on legs and had a libido to match, and it was all Trevor could do to keep up with inhuman demands for fucking and sucking that were leaving him feeling rather like he’d been drained dry through his cock. The half vampire took no responsibility for how damned irresistible he was, batting his stupid pretty eyelashes and showing a hint of fang and a bit of chest through one of his fucking revealing-as-all-hell frilly shirts which routinely left Trevor trailing after him with his dick once again sticking straight out of the front of his pants.

He’d barely got any training in, nor had he kept abreast of current events. He was tucked away in the tower of a castle in a demented parody of a fairy tale where his captor was the Devil himself and Trevor was as far as could be from a knight in shining armor coming to save the princess. He _was_ the princess. It certainly wasn’t Sypha. She was the only lady in the whole damned place and all she did was fan the flames of the bastard’s arousal, coming up with new and more devious ways for them to screw and rubbing her hands together in earnest because she was a God damned pervert who got off on watching them.

That was one side of things. The other side was that it was amazing to trust and love both of the two idiots he shared the castle with these days. It was incredible to know peace time, and to not be in a hurry to chop something’s head off day in and day out.

For all that Alucard stretched out naked and enticed him into sex, he had also become increasingly relaxed and affectionate. He’d learned how to get past his awkwardness over being half human half vampire somewhere after the first month. He’d abandoned propriety somewhere in the second, and it was all downhill from there.

At first it had been odd; he’d been mortified when his vampire features showed up against his will at the worst times, but as he discovered acceptance he didn’t worry about it anymore. When he learned how much it turned Trevor on to see him unravel he stopped hiding it entirely in favour of using it to lure him in despite himself.

For Trevor’s part, he had discovered that Alucard was particularly weak against shows of dominance and masculinity. He devolved into a purring mess of melted gold if Trevor talked dirty to him in just the right way. He would completely lose his train of thought and once had actually walked into a door when Trevor had stripped off after training and revealed his body slicked with sweat and his muscles all pumped up from his workout. Trevor had ended up fucking him against said door with little coaxing. Sypha had been watching them from several floors up, occasionally tossing a comment at Alucard to make him blush harder while Trevor crushed him hard enough against the door to leave the imprint of a carved lion on his cheek.

In short? Trevor was burning his penis at both ends and he thought he might die if he had to keep up the pace, but he couldn’t help himself every time Alucard wiggled his perfect white ass in just the right way and he found himself buried between his cheeks time and again.

It wasn’t all sex. There was a lot of stuff like tonight, where they just relaxed together and enjoyed not running for their lives. They had been spending a lot of time rebuilding the damaged parts of the castle, and even the large melted cogs in the engine room had been dismantled and were under new construction. Trevor did his part, but without magic or super strength he was left pondering schematics or his navel and more often then not he was bored.

So.

Fucking.

Bored.

Alucard never let him stay bored for too long. The dhampir needed little rest and had a tireless energy that Trevor could see would last long after he himself shriveled up like a raisin and took the long sleep. He just wanted to get as much of him as he could while he could. Lately though, he was finding that Alucard’s inhuman libido was more than he could handle. He could come several times in a row before tiring, and he wanted to be fucked harder and faster than Trevor’s body was capable of. They had tried some toys as well. Alucard wanted bigger, he wanted to feel what it would be like to be stretched open, or plugged with something stupidly large. He resilient body could take a lot more than any human’s. He got off on things that were painful, humiliating, or just not possible for a human to take.

They countered some of this by sharing blood. Alucard would make small donations of his blood to Trevor to help him regain stamina, recover faster, or to give him a boost of speed or strength that he needed to keep on when Alucard was still throbbing beneath him and he wanted to pass out from exhaustion.

Trevor was starting to get a little worried that he wouldn’t be able to satisfy his lover much longer.

So, when Sypha had found the book of penis spells he had laughed at her about it, then secretly thumbed through it to see what was within its pages, wondering if there was anything that might be able to give him stamina that matched the half vampire.

Trevor was glad for the break tonight. Alucard had been in an adorable mood the whole afternoon, and had been affectionate and clingy and hadn’t demanded to be fucked the whole day. That hadn’t stopped him from taking a two hour soak in ludicrously hot water then combing his hair for forty minutes after, nor had it stopped him from trying on an assortment of silk clothes ranging from an extravagant suit complete with fitted waistcoat, jacket, cravat and a ridiculous cape that shouldn’t have looked half as good as it did to a floral patterned kimono which he had traipsed around in half the afternoon with nothing underneath.

Alucard had come a long way from the reserved and socially awkward young man he’d been when they first met him. Being surrounded by people who accepted him and loved him had really lowered his walls. He was moving past the feelings of guilt which had assuaged him after his father’s death, and he was coming out of his shell for the first time in his life, much to the pleasure of his two companions.

The only problem, was that it turned out Alucard was actually spoiled, indulgent, pampered and entitled, and had become fat on the pleasure of sex and finery while somehow twisting both Sypha and Trevor around his little fingers. Trevor wanted him to be happy so much that he was fucking himself to an early grave, and Sypha was along for the ride, although they didn’t spend as much time between the sheets. Alucard was proving himself a vampire in more ways than just blood drinking.

So here they were, the tree of them gathered together for drinks and laughter in an overwrought sitting room with the most preposterous chandelier casting twinkling light in every direction, and Alucard was all but draped over Trevor’s lap and glutted on cider and attention. He had a little smile on his lips as he snuggled into Trevor and his hand twirled in a bit of Trevor’s hair. He had abandoned the kimono from that afternoon in favour of a pair of stupidly tight soft leather pants that hugged his slim hips all the way to his ankles and left nothing to the imagination. On top he had a thin black silk shirt with a plunging neckline that went nearly to his stomach and revealed his white, muscled chest. It had long sleeves which ended in frills because he seemed to relish the stupid things and always chose clothes that had them somewhere. How any self-respecting man could prance around in _frills_ was beyond Trevor but Alucard had proven that he didn’t give a single solitary fuck what was ‘proper’ so long as he was comfortable and felt attractive. And he fucking _knew_ that Trevor couldn’t resist him in tight clothes.

Alucard swirled cider around his glass which was delicately perched between his long fingers as he raised a brow and watched Sypha flip through the pages of the book she’d brought. Trevor saw the glassiness in his eyes and the flush on his cheeks, and the way his nails were just slightly tipped in claws. He made no secret of his fangs when he pressed a messy kiss onto Trevor’s cheek and whispered to him that they should try one of the spells.

“Ooh Sypha repeat the last one, that sounds good,” he drawled and hiccuped once. He had the wherewithal to look a little embarrassed at himself but tipped the glass back and drained it anyway, hiccuping again as he leaned over and set it on the table. Actually, he missed the edge of the table the first time and had to stretch a little further to successfully land the glass on it.

Trevor curled his arm around his intoxicated armful and kissed the top of his head. “You’re drunk,” he said into the blonde locks, inhaling a deep breath of Alucard’s scent for good measure.

“I am,” he agreed with a wiggle. “I don’t hear you complaining,” he said a little lower and Trevor felt himself stir at the smouldering, half-lidded look he was being thrown.

Sypha cleared her throat to get their attention. “If you could manage not to rip each other’s clothes off for _five minutes_ , I have a few spells we could try.”

“I’m all ears,” Trevor said, knowing full well that whatever they tried was probably going to be a disaster. Could Sypha even _do_ magic when she was drunk? It was concerning to him that _he_ was the most sober person in the room right now. That just seemed wrong.

“Okay, it looks like some of these can be layered on top of each other, where others are stand-alone. And some are meant to be performed on the- uh- the penis _er,_ and others on the penis _ee,_ ” Sypha snorted into her glass at those terms. It sounded like the penis spell book didn’t even take _itself_ seriously. Trevor was beginning to have reservations. Only now, because all the rest of the time he’d been imagining being able to fuck Alucard hard enough to make him forget his name.

“These names are terrible,” Sypha said under her breath, snickering as she flipped through the pages. “This one is called _Hardest Night_. The subject will gain the ability to maintain an erection for several hours. The erection can be dismissed by using the release phrase. Otherwise it will only subside after twelve hours, even after orgasm. This spell should be paired with one or more other spells for best effect.”

“Holy shit that sounds awful, why the hell would I want to have a twelve hour hardon!?”

Alucard’s hand had slipped into the crotch of his pants and long fingers wrapped around his dick and started stroking encouragingly. “You can fuck me for twelve hours,” he suggested as if that were a great idea. As if that weren’t fucking obscene and probably dangerous to at least one of them.

“Ooh! Look at this one! _Tireless Thrust_. Subject will be able to perform sex without getting tired for the duration of the spell or until it is released with the release phrase. Or this one makes you get hornier every time you come. This one makes everyone around you want to fuck you. This one makes your dick get bigger every time you say a trigger phrase,” Sypha kept flipping through the book, listing off the various spells and their obscene names. She eventually reached a different section in the back which had multiple spells combined together in one. She fell silent as she read through a few of them, a concerning expression forming on her lips that was making Trevor reconsider he willingness to have his dick magically experimented on by a drunk mage. “Oh… oh this one is perfect Trev, lets do this one.”

“What’s it say?”

“Not telling. We’re doing this one, it will be perfect for both of you. It’ll be fun! It wears off after a few hours anyway.”

“Sypha this is my _cock_ we’re talking about, what if it gets like… damaged? Alucard for fuck’s sake get your hand outta my pants, we haven’t even done one of the spells yet.”

“I was just making sure you were ready,” he pouted, flipping his hair over his shoulder and slipping his hand out of Trevor’s breeches. He curled against him instead, giving Trevor a good look down his ridiculous shirt and the way it hid basically none of his pale chest.

Sypha rolled her eyes and took a swig from her glass. “Trev the spell isn’t going to damage your precious dick. It wears off after twelve hours, just like the rest of the spells. By tomorrow morning everything will be back to normal.”

“Aren’t you going to tell me what it does? There’s no way you are casting a god damned magic spell on my cock without telling me what it does Sypha.”

But it was too late. Sypha stood up, shooing Alucard off to the other side of the couch and before Trevor could say anything else. She began to chant, and blue magical energy started to gather around her. There was a blinding flash and Trevor felt himself engulfed in a blue wave. It seeped into his body and seemed to warm him from the inside out. After a moment it subsided and he felt tingly all over. He rubbed his arms, looking down at himself with trepidation.

Trevor blinked. He was met with two pairs of curious eyes.

“Did-did it work?” He didn’t feel any different… he frowned, pulling open the waistband of his pants and looking at his penis. It was unchanged. “Uh Sypha I don’t think it did anything. Maybe those spells are garbage. I’m not even hard anymore.”

“Let’s give it a few minutes before we try something else, just in case,” Sypha suggested.

“Fine. Well, I’ll need another drink then. C’mon Alucard, lets get another round of that girly cider.”

Alucard hopped up with his glass in hand. He swayed rather drunkenly and grabbed onto Trevor’s arm for balance. It was very strange to see the normally graceful dhampir stumble, because it was so unlike him. He leaned against Trevor as they passed into one of the castle’s giant overdecorated halls with vaulted ceilings and obscenely plush carpet lining the floor.

As they exited the room, Trevor was watching Alucard closely. He seemed to stiffen, and began sniffing lightly, a little crinkle forming between his brows. At the same time the hunter began to feel warm. Hot, even. His eyes trailed along the lithe figure that was clinging to him and he realized he was getting horny. Like, _really_ horny. He felt himself getting hard quickly, his pants beginning to tent within a few seconds. It was impossible to tell if that was some effect of Sypha’s spell or if he was just regular horny. Was there even a difference? He didn’t need magic to make him get a boner, that had never been the issue. If that’s all Sypha’s spell had done then it was a real disappointment. He adjusted himself, feeling like his pants were getting crowded. Alucard twisted and began _sniffing_ him rather obnoxiously.

“Wow,” he murmured, staring at Trevor with bright gold eyes. “Trev you smell… good… whoa,” he trailed off, staring at Trevor like he was amazed by him suddenly. Looking between them the hunter saw that Alucard’s leather pants were fast growing strained. A pale hand came to the hunter’s chest and gently dragged along his body and he could see Alucard’s pupils dilating and that he was still sniffing him.

“Oh for God’s sake,” Trevor growled. Sypha was a moron. Did she do a spell that made the already excessively horny vampire even _more_ attracted to him? Alucard was sinking to his knees, staring up at him like he was completely awestruck by his mere presence. The only thing was, that Trevor was beginning to realize that he was feeling _far_ hornier than could possibly be normal. He tried to think of what his best course of action was and all he could come up with was various forms of sex. What the hell had Sypha done to them!?

“T-Trevor just let me...” Alucard trailed, already yanking at his pants and trying to gain access to his rapidly hardening dick. He felt himself spring free and he stared at the way he was already engorged and the veins on the shaft of his prick were popping out. He could see himself literally pulsing, his organ jerking a little with each beat of his heart. Well. That was… distracting. He wanted to pin Alucard to the nearest wall and by the look on his face he would be absolutely fine with it.

“So… mmm,” the blonde mumbled, staring at Trevor’s erection like it was the most wonderful thing he’d ever seen. Trevor didn’t even say anything to him and he wrapped his hand around it and began to pump him slowly. His face got closer and closer and after a moment he actually buried his nose against Trevor’s balls and was inhaling his scent like it was a drug as he languidly melted against Trevor’s legs and continued with long, slow strokes along his length.

“Alucard, Jesus what the fuck are you doing,” Trevor demanded, but he was enjoying the hand on him immensely. The dhampir was aroused, his pants were completely tight and looked preposterous, stretched over his boner. He had a glazed look on his face, his eyes unfocused.

“I’m… uhm… I’m jerking you off,” he said slowly, like it took a great deal of concentration to talk and move his hand a the same time.

Trevor leaned back against the wall, realizing that there was no way they were going to make it to the kitchen. They’d barely cleared the room. He was so horny, it felt like he could come and then just come again… maybe he could, if that was what Sypha’s spell had done. The possibility was too enticing not to explore. A smile curled over his lips at the prospect of being able to keep up with his insatiable lover.

Alucard, for his part, was totally focused on what he was doing. He was pumping his hand deftly along Trevor’s dick, still on his knees on the stupidly dense carpet, tendrils of blonde falling over his shoulders and chest. Trevor could see down the front of his shirt – not that it was much of a feat considering how low it was cut – and he noted the taught musculature there, the way Alucard’s abs were tensing as his hips twitched reflexively each time he inhaled. He looked every bit as drunk as he was and Trevor grinned lecherously, feeling like for once he had the upper hand here.

“Hey, look at me for a second,” he said to the dhampir, fingers splaying back against the wall for support. Alucard complied, opening his mouth and stuffing it full of engorged dick at the same moment as he turned watery gold eyes upwards to meet the hunter’s. The expression he saw in them was curious, faraway and clouded, but intently focused on Trevor and unquestionably heated. His cheeks were washed in pink and already his lips were slick with saliva. He was making a show of swallowing around Trevor and nuzzling his dick affectionately. Trevor relaxed against the wall, the powerful arousal coursing through him momentarily sated by the attention to his member. He watched as Alucard continued to lick and suck and rub his face against Trevor’s erection. It was getting a bit weird – he was really rubbing it all over his face, purring contentedly and shamelessly slavering over it like it was the greatest treat he’d ever tasted.

“Make me come,” Trevor growled, suddenly wanting to finish to test his theory that he’d be ready to go again almost right away.

At the instruction Alucard visibly stiffened, his hips jerking forward and Trevor could see that he was leaking precome through the leather fly of his breeches. He mumbled something but his mouth was full of cock and it came out a garbled noise of assent, then he began slicking his tongue in sloppy circles around the head of Trevor’s prick with increasing speed, until Trevor found his fingers digging into the blonde hair and forcing Alucard’s head down over his dick. His throat was _inhumanly_ warm, slippery and incredible, and Trevor was almost there in only a few moments, already gritting his teeth and curling his lip as his orgasm approached.

“Fuck. Shit. Fuck Alucard I’m gonna-” he grunted and felt himself tightening and straining and then his balls were releasing a generous load of cum down Alucard’s throat. To his credit the dhampir swallowed every drop with what could only be described as _zeal_.

He whimpered sadly when it was over but the sound was cut off and both men froze, Trevor tensing as a strange shivering sensation washed over him. He felt very strange, a moment of dizziness overtaking him strongly enough that his knees almost buckled and he found himself being held up by his partner’s hands on his hips, blue eyes suddenly wide with surprise.

He put a hand on the dhampir’s shoulder to try and keep his balance, and he saw his fingers trembling lightly. Alucard’s mouth was still stretched around the base of Trevor’s cock; it still felt hot. Too hot. He thought it was just Alucard’s mouth but when it didn’t stop after another moment he pulled himself free and stared down at his genitals with no small measure of concern, ready to roar Sypha’s name and demand she reverse whatever she’d done before his damned dick was deformed or something.

Trevor’s length popped free of the slick mouth and both of them stared as it slowly, ever so slightly _grew_. Not a lot, just the barest bit, but to Trevor it felt very strange, the burning sensation spreading along its length, leaving the whole organ tingly and sensitive in its wake. Even the open air on his skin was almost too much and he thought for a second that he might actually come again, but only a string of clear fluid leaked out, stretching lazily towards the floor between them.

Alucard stopped it, opening his mouth and lapping up the trail, then cleaning the rest of Trevor off lovingly, his eyes falling shut as he returned to licking once more, like he completely forgot where he was and lost himself entirely in the activity.

Trevor stared at himself, baffled, still feeling strange, unusually aroused even though he’d only come a moment ago. Sypha’s spell had definitely done something. His fucking dick grew? It _fucking grew_!? Was that going to happen every time? Jesus if he was this horny for the entire night and it did that every time he came by the time a few hours passed it would be a foot long. Maybe more. Was that even _possible_?

He needed a moment to think. Alucard was completely lost in what he was doing – and it really could only be described as worship – giving all his attention over to licking and nosing and kissing Trevor’s dick and balls like they were the greatest thing he’d ever tasted. He was even growling and purring softly around him, and Trevor looked between them and realized that at some point the blonde’s ignored erection had started to push the strings of his fly open and was now visible slightly, mashed tightly against the criss-crossed laces and still weeping a noteworthy little puddle onto the floor. He seemed to either not notice or not care, and was using both hands to stroke Trevor’s hips and squeeze his ass cheeks.

Trevor ran a hand through his hair and tried to think of something besides sex and how fucked up this was. He needed a moment. He needed another drink. He needed to take fucking stock of the situation before he lost his mind. Something whispered to him that it would be much easier to think _after_ he fucked the sexy man in front of him good and hard and it was all he could do to stop himself from doing just that at the mere thought of it.

“Get off me, stand up.” he said instead, leaning into the wall for support and closing his eyes for a second to try and clear his mind.

Alucard immediately released him and stood, his face shiny and wet and his eyes still looking very glazed. He saw the way they lingered on his dick longingly.

“You look really fucked up,” he observed, and Alucard nodded, swaying drunkenly for a moment and licking his lips.

“I feel… odd,” he admitted, eyes locked on Trevor’s cock. “I think...” he trailed off for a moment and Trevor thought he wasn’t going to say more, but then he managed to tear his eyes away and meet Trevor’s. The golden gaze was unfocused and Trevor put an arm around him, feeling bad that he was far too drunk and also screwed up by whatever Sypha had done. “I think Sypha’s spell made your dick magic,” he said finally, sounding very much like he was in awe.

“Yeah, I think you might be right,” the hunter agreed, pulling Alucard against him and pressing a kiss to his temple. He began to lead them towards the kitchen, but he already decided that Alucard had probably had enough cider for one night and he would instead find something for himself.

Alucard’s body felt wonderful against his own, and Trevor had to focus and try extremely hard to keep from straying off their path and simply tearing both their clothes off. He caught himself crushing the other man more tightly against him, relishing the sensation of his hard body and lithe musculature as it moved against him.

They did manage the kitchen finally, somehow. Trevor was getting hard again – honestly he had never really stopped being hard the whole time – and he was having more and more difficulty staying on track.

Why had they come here?

The table.

That was a damned solid table, the dark, rich wood would look perfect with all that white skin and blonde hair spread over it…

“Take your clothes off,” he growled, sliding his hand over himself and stroking absently. Where were his pants? Hadn’t he been wearing pants? Whatever, this was easier for access anyhow.

Alucard eagerly complied, pulling his shirt over his head and fumbling with the laces of his pants. His fingers had none of the dexterity they should have and he finally just tore the garment off himself and stepped out of it, stumbling when the tight leg didn’t quite make it over his foot on the first try. He stood there after another moment, naked in the kitchen and Trevor felt that overwhelming horniness asserting itself over his mind once more, blocking out his rationality, his reason. He bared his teeth and grabbed Alucard by the hips, shoving towards the table roughly until the backs of his legs made contact with the edge. Now freed from the breeches, Alucard’s dick was standing tall in front of him, visibly throbbing as Trevor grew closer, darkened and engorged with arousal.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard this table is gonna collapse,” he said under his breath and saw the answering shiver passing through the body in front of him, fluid seeping freely from the other man’s organ. Alucard had a bit less girth than Trevor, but he was a touch longer – at least he had been before Sypha’s spell. Standing close together, each man’s organ straining between them, it was clear that the difference was not what it had been before. Now they were equal in length, and Trevor’s cock was considerably thicker around. He marveled at that, grabbing their pricks together in his hand and sliding his palm over them, pumping them indulgently. He couldn’t seem to contain his lust, he couldn’t think straight past the overwhelming need to fuck this gorgeous and sinfully sexy creature before him.

“Heels on the table, spread you knees,” he ordered, and Alucard did as he was told, spreading himself open without a hint of hesitation. Not that he would have hesitated any other time. Its not as if the dhampir had been at all restrained or shy since he’d come out of his shell and discovered he wanted nothing more than to wallow in pleasure and fuck until Trevor was physically unable to continue. For once he felt like he might actually be able to keep up. His heart was thundering at his breast, excitement and anticipation of being sheathed inside of that perfect ass making him feel almost faint with want.

“Finger yourself,” he said, realizing that Alucard was doing everything he said, and watching him with unbroken attention. If he could only think more clearly he might have tested that, experimented with it, but as it was the need to be inside the other was mounting and made everything else seem unimportant.

Alucard was flushed, his chest shining with it. He nodded and struggled to find a good position to access himself while his heels were propped on the edge of the table. It would have been easier if he were kneeling and he could bring his hand around from behind. He leaned back on one palm and brought his other hand to his lips, slipping two fingers into his more than wet mouth. He was nearly drooling with desire to be fucked. He laved the two fingers, wetting them thoroughly. It wasn’t as good as oil, but at present he clearly wasn’t thinking about his own comfort.

Trevor watched as he pressed the tip of his middle finger into the ring of muscle around his anus. He was so pale, white and perfect, the puckered ring of pink relaxing willingly for his finger. Alucard’s face contorted into a lewd expression of desire, his mouth falling open and his lip curling as he fingered himself while Trevor watched. He worked his middle finger around the opening, slipping it a bit deeper, then out again, and then deeper, twisting it in circles and pushing it in until he was sunk past the second knuckle easily. He worked it in and out several times and Trevor grabbed himself and began to stroke, just to have some friction so he could keep from pushing Alucard’s hand aside and ramming into him without preamble. They had done it that way before, but at the moment Trevor was still lucid enough to have some consideration of the other man’s comfort. For now.

Alucard added a second finger fairly quickly – this wasn’t his first time doing this and he was as eager to be fucked as Trevor was to get inside him – and worked himself open, relaxing his body so the fingers could more easily stretch him. He withdrew when he couldn’t wait anymore and gave Trevor the most pleading look. “Trevor, I need it,” he whined and Trevor felt it go straight to his already rock-hard dick.

He closed the distance between them, slicking himself with his own saliva and positioning himself against that tight hole, which he could see was alternately twitching and relaxing, as if beckoning him to put himself inside. Trevor made a sub-vocal noise in his chest and he pushed his cockhead against the searing ring of muscle and Alucard whimpered in anticipation, grabbing the hunter’s biceps and trying to slide his ass onto the thing pressing against it. Trevor suddenly grabbed his hips and pulled their bodies together, burying himself in to the hilt in a single thrust, making Alucard scream and grip him hard enough that his arms bruised. He felt the dhampir’s claws digging into him and smirked at the completely abandoned expression on his face.

“I’ve never met anyone who loves being fucked as much as you do,” he grunted, pushing himself a bit deeper and earning a broken noise of pleasure for his efforts.

“I kn-know,” the blonde mumbled, tucking against him and searching out the juncture between his neck and shoulder to bury his face into. He hid there, his body still as he tried to adjust to the sudden sensation of being filled full so quickly. Trevor felt him sucking hickeys into his skin and could hear him inhaling deeply, trying to get more of his scent. He was groaning, slowly making small movements, coming off of Trevor the tiniest bit before seating himself once more, sinking down and letting Trevor stretch him deeper.

Trevor grit his teeth, his head screaming at him to _fuck fuck FUCK!_ He shook with the need, and with the effort it took to hold back for those few moments. His hands gripped at Alucard’s hips mercilessly, tugging him closer. He could see the white fingers splayed on the surface of the table. The muscles in his belly were clenching and releasing quickly; Trevor felt the little motions in his dick, and it pushed the last shreds of control from his mind. He withdrew, watching the way Alucard’s asshole stretched to accommodate him as he pulled out partway and drove himself back in. He was rewarded with a surprised look, the man’s face becoming suddenly serious as he trained his eyes on the hunter and held them, his breath laden with cider.

“F-fuck,” he said slowly, whispering it as if they’d discovered some treasure and had to be careful who overheard. “It’s really uhn- good…” he lifted himself off once more and slide back down, his eyes visibly losing focus as he was penetrated more deeply. “You feel bigger.”

“Yeah?” Trevor answered, throbbing at the image of himself stretching Alucard open wider than ever before. He started moving quicker, pumping in and out at a steady pace and feeling Alucard unravel as he struck him perfectly over and over.

“Uh huh,” the blonde answered in a broken voice which was swallowed up by lewd moaning noises as Trevor fucked relentlessly into him, the hunter’s eyes intense and sharp and focused on what he was doing.

Trevor, for his part, had not a thought in his head but sex in that moment. He felt Alucard’s heat, his tightness squeezing around his cock and he was waffling between letting himself come quickly and seeing if he did in fact grow larger, or prolonging it so he could appreciate the hedonistic expression on his lover’s face.

He thought of all the times he had been in this position, inside his dhampir partner, and had not been able to keep up with the inhuman libido that allowed Alucard to come over and over and simply bounce back and do it again. He could never tire him out, could never push him to his limits, while Trevor himself found incredible pleasure but was left exhausted, often covered in bruises from Alucard’s too-strong hands. His athletic body was in prime condition – muscular, fit, capable of plenty of cardiovascular stress – but it simply could not measure up to a partner who was half vampire. The times Alucard shared some of his blood were the best and the worst, giving Trevor plenty of extra strength and stamina, but later on leaving him limp with exhaustion, starving, and disoriented. This was his opportunity to finally fuck Alucard until he was completely, totally satisfied.

Trevor’s fingers dug into the white hips, gripping fiercely as he yanked his partner’s body roughly against his own, the muscles in his thighs and stomach bunching and tight, his whole body poised to drive his cock deeper. He wasn’t completely aware of the level of force he was using, but the man gripping the table for dear life only moaned in ecstasy and spread himself more fully open so he could be ravaged. Alucard’s mouth was open, wet, his fangs glinting in the kitchen lights, his eyes streaming with moisture, his voice barely formulating more than animal mewls and grunts of pleasure.

“You like my big cock stretching you like this?” Trevor growled thinking back on all the times the dhampir had confessed he wanted bigger, fuller. His spoiled prince was a god damned size queen and shameless about it to boot. Trevor grabbed a fistful of long locks and yanked his partner’s head back.

The table beneath them started to inch across the floor, the top creaking slightly with the force.

“I love it...” Alucard whined, his hands splayed on the surface of the table in attempt to keep himself upright as each forceful stoke slammed against him.

“I feel like I could fuck you all night,” Trevor admitted, and he felt his lover shudder at the prospect, his strained dick twitching and jumping between their bodies and splattering clear precome over both their stomachs. Trevor slowed to a more even pace for a moment, trying to gather his faculties. Really, he was doing a poor job of that overall, flooded as his mind was with hormones and lust. He managed to come up with a few other ideas of different positions for sex, but could not remember what he’d originally be trying to think of. Evidently, mental acuity suffered a great deal in the face of whatever spell Sypha had done, but so did anxiety, because Trevor didn’t feel concerned in the slightest. He could not remember feeling so horny or powerful in his entire life.

His testicles felt like they were going to burst, like they were so full he would come an impossible amount. Looking between their bodies he saw them hanging full and heavy, the skin tight around them. Had they grown as well? Or were they just full of twice the normal amount of come? He couldn’t stop looking at the root of his own dick, the last couple inches sliding in and out from between Alucard’s ass cheeks methodically. He watched the darkened vein on the side of his organ throb and then the clarity of his thoughts dissolved again and he spent several more moments mindlessly fucking into the perfect hole, the table now all the way against the far wall of the kitchen and smacking into the side of the cabinets each time his hips fired forwards.

“I want to see if it happens again when I blow my load in you,” Trevor growled into Alucard’s ear and he felt the perfect hole tighten around him slightly, that awed, hopeful look coming back to his partner’s face. There wasn’t much lucid thought happening there, Trevor could tell. It seemed like all of Alucard’s concentration was on the sensation of his ass being filled and maybe a fraction was being dedicated to keeping himself from falling off the table.

Without further preamble, nor consideration for whether the man he was screwing found his own pleasure, Trevor let himself roll over that precarious edge, his body tightening all over and his hips rocking forward until his dick was stuffed entirely in that perfect, hot sheath. His testicles clenched powerfully and a buzz of satisfaction began to roll through him. He grunted, his hand yanking his partner’s hair unconsciously, and he spent himself, his entire body taught right down to the tips of his fingers as he felt a ridiculous load streaming from his dick.

Alucard’s eyes widened at the sensation of suddenly being pumped full and his trembling hand moved to wrap around his own cock. It was obvious that he was on the verge of release, but Trevor had angled himself away from the bundle of nerves, missing it marginally. He caught Alucard’s wrist and held it tightly, pushing his hand away so he couldn’t touch himself.

“No,” he bit out, struggling to formulate actual words instead of simply growling like an animal. “Wait, don’t come yet,” he instructed, wanting to see what happened without any other distractions. It was already barely all he could manage to keep has attention on this, and he knew that if he weren't so fascinated by seeing himself being sucked into that tight hole he’d probably just be throwing his head back in pleasure and enjoying the sensation of his dick sliding around in his own spend.

Alucard whimpered and his body twitched, the muscles of his passage making ejaculate leak out around Trevor’s prick, which still impaled him. His own was bobbing heavily over his stomach, slick with excitement and throbbing painfully. His thighs were clenching, but he kept his heels on the table, his knees spread wide, and he didn’t try to touch himself again.

Both men looked between them with curious fascination. Trevor’s unusually long orgasm had faded, leaving him feeling sated, yet he could tell at once that he would soon be able to keep going. Already it was as if his balls were filling up, tingling and warm. He began to feel that strange dizziness again, a light tremble overtaking him, making his knees momentarily weak. He stumbled and slipped out of Alucard, leaning heavily against him. His dick popped free into the open air, the sudden cold surprising Trevor considerably and the sudden emptiness making his partner whimper pitifully and reach between them to guide it back in.

Re-sheathed in tight heat, Trevor sighed in enjoyment and the dhampir made an obscene noise at once more being stuffed full. Heat began to build within Trevor’s organ, feeling impossible, making him suddenly grow completely hard once more, so much so it almost hurt. He slid in as far as it would go then slowly withdrew, the heat and fullness building to a crescendo, and then he felt the same thing as the last time happening as he buried himself all the way inside again. It was like he was so hard suddenly that he hadn’t come at all, like his cock was going to explode from the heat and pressure.

Then, his eyes rapt, he saw the way it widened at the base, watched it expanding, felt Alucard’s hole suddenly struggle to accommodate him and felt himself touch a little further inside the body that sheathed him.

The pressure and heat dissipated and left Trevor momentarily stunned and slicking himself in the newfound tightness in amazement. He put his hand around the base of his own cock and his fingers couldn’t touch anymore and he knew for certain that he’d grown again.

Sypha’s spell definitely made his dick get larger every time he came, and obviously it did something to his hormones that made it hard to think of anything but sex, because he could barely pin down a rational thought that wasn’t about his dick or the hole it was fucking. Obviously there was more to it than that, something was making his partner into a helplessly aroused and willing fucksleeve and Trevor knew it had something to do with his scent, but he just couldn’t wrap his head around it all at the moment and every time he tried he got lost in sensation and arousal.

He realized that he was gripping Alucard’s hips with nearly all his strength and guiding him in a fucking motion slowly on and off of his cock as he tried to think straight, and he had barely realized that he was doing it. He blinked, trying to gather his wits and focus past the sensation of tight heat. He looked into his partner’s face to see if he was alright.

The look on Alucard’s face was just… he was gone. His eyes, which were hardly focused before, seemed to blur and he stared down between them in wonder, his body jerking helplessly, a bit of drool slipping out of his mouth before he slowly slurped to catch it.

“Whooaaaa….” he said dumbly, collapsing against Trevor and carefully breathing in his scent again. “I-I can’t- hah- mmmm- T-Trev _please_ ,” he mumbled, the words coming slow and poorly formed. He was rocking as if possessed, completely allowing Trevor to manhandle him as he wished.

Trevor felt a tinge of concern warring for purchase among his clouded musings. He was more than ready to keep pistoning into his lover, but he was starting to wonder about the effect all of this was having on the blonde, who seemed to be struggling to so much as speak now. He forced himself to pull free, contenting himself for the moment to slide his cock between Alucard’s slicked cheeks, slipping along the length of his crevice in an attempt to gain at least a little friction. He felt the heaviness of his newly enlarged dick when it popped free, the weight pulling it forward, a notable difference from before. Alucard was so thoroughly stretched that he could also feel the opening of his hole, a void where his dick had been moments before.

He worked a hand between them and felt the loosened hole with his fingers, discovering that he could slip a single finger in and feel no resistance around it. He was almost lost in the incredible sensation of how stretched he had left Alucard, but he remembered his concern and withdrew his hand pointedly, his fingers now wet with ejaculate.

“Alucard?” he asked carefully, putting his hands on his partner’s upper arms and holding him where he could look into his face. He was met with a completely blown out expression, the gold irises barely visible for the black, dilated pupils swallowing them up. His partner looked hazily at him before turning back to his cock, mouth still slack and wet.

“Yeah?” he said very slowly, several seconds after Trevor had spoken.

“Are you okay?” he asked, voice laced with concern. He smoothed a hand over Alucard’s cheek and pushed some of his hair back from his face, inadvertently smearing ejaculate there as well. “Tell me what this is like for you.”

There was once again a delay before his partner answered, never taking his eyes off of Trevor’s cock, which was now between them, smelling of ejaculate and sex and sliding wetly beside Alucard’s. The difference in size was more obvious when they were together like this. Trevor was now both longer and considerably thicker than the dhampir. His pale hand began to creep towards it, but Trevor caught it and held it fast, catching his eyes again, seeking a response.

“I-m… you smell so good… I can’t- uhm- can’t think. Really need to come,” he said finally, obviously working hard to make the few short sentences.

Trevor considered what he said as carefully as he could through the excessive lust that was already starting to seep back over him. “Do you want to stop?” he asked, although he was not sure he actually _could_ stop at this point. Already, he was unconsciously seeking out the place where he knew he fit perfectly, the tight warmth that would squeeze around him from all sides and make everything else fade into the background.

“No!” came the quick response, Alucard’s lithe body shifting and positioning over the head of his engorged cock once more. He slid onto it in a singular motion that was accompanied by a long, drawn noise of pleasure. Moments later the blonde was moving around him, repeatedly fucking himself on Trevor’s cock. “Please don’t stop,” he said in a desperate voice, and Trevor saw his fingers clenching, his claws extended and now digging into the surface of the table, which had begin to wobble beneath them.

Trevor reasoned for another moment before wrapping his hand around Alucard’s rigid dick, an action which was immediately rewarded with a rapturous expression of enjoyment and the body before him thrusting helplessly into his hand. Trevor’s seed leaking from him was forming a puddle on the surface of the table just below where he impaled the blonde, his ass sliding around in it when he moved.

Trevor stroked his partner, knowing it wouldn’t take much. He leaned closer and closed his teeth on Alucard’s ear, nipping forcefully then growling into it “I want you to come harder than you ever have in your life,” he said and the reaction was immediate.

Alucard convulsed around him, his hole tightening, his eyes wide and black, his claws digging deeply into the surface of the table and every muscle in his body growing rigid. His stomach was the proverbial rock-hard eight-pack, his chest was tight, his arms were flexed, even his neck was sinewy and corded, mouth contorted and his fangs gleaming sharply. His legs spread wider and his cock jerked, spasming from root to tip as ejaculate spurted from it and spattered between them. When the first wave ended Trevor observed that Alucard’s hips were still jerking, and he saw more white leaking from his cockhead. It coated his hand and some had gone far enough that it was in Alucard’s hair.

Panting, licking his lips and trembling against his partner, Alucard stilled, his body finally relaxing marginally. Trevor was loath to exit the heat of him but he wanted to give him a chance to collect himself, so he slid his throbbing length out of the deliciously stretched hole and gathered Alucard against him, bringing him down to the kitchen floor because he was limp and heavy and probably couldn’t stand on his own.

They sagged together, Alucard’s eyes lidded and faraway, and Trevor leaned his back against the cabinets and let his partner collect himself for several minutes.

He was still hard. Actually, he noticed after only a few minutes, that his partner was slowly firming up again as well, and Trevor decided it was time he find out exactly what the hell Sypha had done to him, or rather _them_ , since it was obviously affecting them both. Alucard was nuzzled against him and they were both filthy, covered in stickiness.

He tried to care, he really did. He knew this wasn’t normal, it shouldn’t even be possible, but somehow, all he could think about was sex. He rationalized that he would get up and go talk to Sypha after he came once more. To tide him over, like having a snack before dinner. He gripped himself and began to masturbate, relishing the sensation of his hand on himself, thumbing the frenulum and glans, playing at the slit. He was quickly realizing that he could easily control when he came, and he could just as easily hold off if he wanted to. He also knew if he did it again he would grow larger, and thicker, and Alucard would be that much tighter when he was inside him next.

He brought himself off quickly, making an even bigger mess of himself and his partner, who was contentedly licking the ejaculate from his chest like a giant gold cat. Within moments he felt the telltale dizzyness and trembling, and he met Alucard’s gaze, which had cleared only marginally from before.

The vampire’s hand closed around him as the searing heat and near-painful fullness engulfed it. When the growth occurred this time, Alucard’s hand was there, fingers forced wider apart as the shaft he was clutching suddenly expanded again.

“Trev… you smell so good. I just want to do whatever you tell me to. When you told me to come I couldn’t stop it. What did Sypha’s spell do? You’re getting really big, and I can’t stop looking at it, and thinking about it…” he was sliding his hand along it now, the organ making it difficult for Trevor to sit as he was because it was in the way. It flopped against his thigh, reaching more than halfway to his knee. His testicles were also markedly larger, now coated in copious amounts of ejaculate and obviously once more full and ready to release. He looked at himself, his mind already struggling to remain focused on anything but sex. He pulled his eyes away and met hazy gold.

“I can’t- uh- I know I shouldn’t keep going but I just keep thinking about what you said about getting fucked by something huge and everything is turning me on, I could go again already. It’s barely been a minute. I wanna get so big you can’t fit it inside you.”

A shiver passed through Alucard’s body and he regarded Trevor lustily, hand closing around him again, or rather, trying to. “You’re too big for my hand now,” he said, eyes locked on the massive organ that was soaked in fluids and already leaking and ready to blow again. “When I see it I can’t… can’t even… think...” he said, voice trailing off slowly as he simply stared rapturously at the massive thing that was making his hand look small in comparison.

Trevor leaned his head against Alucard’s shoulder, taking a moment. “We have to go find Sypha,” he said finally, his hand joining the one already on him and beginning to masturbate himself again. “Uh, maybe just one more first...”

Alucard was only too happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> So... there it is. If it's any good I could continue, but put it as a one-shot for now. 
> 
> Would love to hear what you thought and whether I should add more.


End file.
